Forum:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rupeeland Expansion
Despite these games not being Cannon to the main series they are part of the Zelda Universe and should be expanded on. I tried to make a page for the Recipes in the game but it was deleted because "We don't have the widest article scope concerning the Tingle games." well I have played it and beat it and do have some form of "scope" on the game in question. so is there anyway I can freely create these pages without having them deleted? F.Y.I. I created the Recipe Page first because you already touch upon the subject in the Tingle Bomb Page so it seemed appropriate to have a page like to for information. -=X Zero X=- 18:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, while I won't say others will be, I'm just kind of against this. Quote yourself: "well I have played it and beat it and do have some form of "scope" on the game in question." Scope isn't about you knowing about the game. It's about what we as a wiki decide we're going to cover. Just because we have pages for most things in the Tingle games and even some things from the CDi games doesn't mean we're going to go out of our way to cover everything in them; they're both non-canon and the Tingle games arguably don't even take place within the Zelda universe. I for one think we should focus our efforts on the mainstream and leave the Tingle stuff as-is. -'Minish Link' 18:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :why can there not be room for both? The tag line of the front page does state "Zeldapedia is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the Legend of Zelda series!" and the Tingle series is Related to the Zelda Series. It isn't going hurt to have this information on hand. It could in the long run help out, Branching out could be very helpful to many fans from both series as they may want to explore the Spin-Offs in the long run. Hell thats what I did -=X Zero X=- 18:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm against this. Not just because it doesn't seem needed. But the way you presented it on the talk page. ::I posted the way I did in the talk page because the page was removed without any warning or discussion to begin with. Just flat out removing something without it even being debating in the first place is not very professional and makes things look bad as it is. -=X Zero X=- 18:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I to be honest do not see a problem with adding more pages to the game, I gave up with it because I got lost and couldn't find where something was. So extra information would be a plus :::The way you posted it made you seem like an immature little kid. To quote you, it's not very professional. So next time you should propose something in a better fashion, and perhaps we'll give this more though. Why do you think I am posting it in the forum? to try and get something sorted -=X Zero X=- 18:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :It still doesn't remove our first impression. :Well its not my personality I am putting forth its information on a Game in the series, if it was my personality I would straight up say I am an ass and be done with it -=X Zero X=- 18:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Watch your mouth. And it's not in the series, it's considered a spin off. Which is why it's out of our scope. ::and as I said "Despite these games not being Cannon to the main series they are part of the Zelda Universe" and to quote this site yet again "Zeldapedia is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to the Legend of Zelda series!" so you are with that comment you are contradicting the sites tag line as they are related to the series as a spin-off -=X Zero X=- 19:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::We've yet to have a discussion on adding random stuff from the spin-off games. So either you start presenting this in a better way, or you deal with it not being in. Because I'm done with this discussion. ::::Its not Random stuff though its information that has already been mentioned on this wiki, I am just offering to expand it to its fullest -=X Zero X=- 19:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I also don't consider the spin off games a priority, and even if all the cannon games were already covered perfectly in infinite detail, I wouldn't be that worried about spin off coverage. But we are talking about the Tingle games and some of the things in them here, and this being a wiki I see no reason to tell someone they can't add information about them. Would I prefer that we focus in the main games? Absolutely. But I don't see any benefit in intentionally maintaining a low level of info in the Tingle games. The only thing I'd be worried about was if the community doesn't have enough time or knowledge of the Tingle games to maintain the quality of whatever pages go up about them. I've seen wiki's that have, how shall I put it, gotten away from people, and we've all dealt with the task of keeping ZP factually correct and well presented. If the active members of the community just can't maintain any more Tingle pages with any quality, then I'd say just leave them it as is. But if we're not worried about that then I don't see why we shouldn't let whoever does want to expand on the Tingle games do so.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think that covers my thoughts on the matter as well. If we had the community to support and verify the content I would be all for pages about major things in the game. However, it is iffy as it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know where I stand on this. I would prefer to keep the new information if possible, even if it is non-canon, but we're talking about an expansion to a game many of us have never played since it wasn't released in America (most of us probably would have ignored it anyway...). Tingle pages are already challenging to maintain because the games are so zany that actual story events can look like vandalism, and vice versa. Pages from an even more obscure game/expansion/whatever would be even harder to control. If there was a way to more easily maintain Tingle info, I would be all for this, but we can't have pages maintained by only a few editors. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) This is the thing the Page I made was about the recipes you could make in the game which has already been mentioned on the wikia. Now I have it all the repice's written down and complete and I do not mind maintaining the page, and if you want to see the detail I go into with my work click this link then click the archive link at the top (its from the Castlevania Wikia). -=X Zero X=- 07:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind the addition of more Tingle pages. We have some pages on the Tingle wiki which means it definitely is in our scope and the pages are in such a low number compared to our main ones that they don't tend to get vandalized much as it is. I don't object to adding a few more Oni Link 08:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok that this for instance ever site I have been to in terms of maps use something like this Now wouldn't it be better if we had a leg up on them with some like I don't know this I made that is just under 10 mins using the game and a capturer card and I can do over areas of the game aswell -=X Zero X=- 11:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking this might not be the worst idea in the world. If it's done well, I think it should be included. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) well as you saw from the map you just deleted :P the quality of things out there are well below poor at best and I am currently do not work do to disability's so I have a lot of time to sit down and do things like this -=X Zero X=- 12:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC)